Adequate consumption of liquid within a period of time can be beneficial for a number of health reasons. For example, drinking adequate amounts of water in a day can assist in weight loss and/or a diet, keep muscles in the body energized, keep skin looking healthier, and assist kidney functioning, among many other benefits. Health professionals recommend that a human consume sixty-four ounces of liquid (e.g., water) a day to maintain the body and to insure proper functioning. In some instances, a professional may recommend the user drink less than a particular amount of liquid due a health condition and/or symptom of the user.